Young Love
by junkie323
Summary: The gang returns for their 7th year at Hogwarts. The only problem is, two worst enimes fall for each other, but will everthing work out? When Young Love takes over, what will they do? Read on to find out, I'm not good at summarys!
1. Crushes and Common Rooms

~Young Love~  
Chapter 1- Crushes and Common rooms.  
  
Hermione Granger passed through the barrier of platform 9 3/4. She already had her robes on, with her shiny head badge pinned to the front. She was excited for 7th year to begin, little did she know, everything would be changing.  
  
She entered the train and found Harry and Ron sitting in a compartment. They smiled as she entered. "'Mione!" Ron embraced her tightly, and Harry followed suit. She smiled and checked her watch. "I need to go to the Prefect/Head meeting, I'll be back soon." Hermione smiled at them again and headed to the compartment at the front of the train. She entered and sat down. Nobody else had arrived, including the Professors, and for this she was glad. The head boy was Draco Malfoy. She stared down at the floor, deep in thought. |I wonder why Harry didn't look at me. And they barely said anything. Hum. That's odd.|  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the train. He didn't have any real friends to say "Hi" to, so he went straight towards the front of the train. His head badge was pinned to his robes, which were billowing behind him. He entered the compartment and noticed only a girl sitting on the seat. He sat down across from her, wondering who she was. The truth was, Hermione had changed over the summer. Her fizzy brown had become less fizzy and more curly. She was much more of a girl then she had been. Draco stared into her chocolate brown eyes. |Is it-no, it can't be her, but who else would it be?| He noticed the badge on her shirt, and mentally smacked himself. "Well, well, well, we meat again Granger." He drawled in a voice that maybe wasn't as ice cold as it had been other years.  
  
She looked up at the voice, |Oh god.| She gulped; Malfoy was, well, he was hot. His platinum blonde hair wasn't plastered to his head anymore, but just brushed down. His gray eyes held the same twinkle, but it seemed as if it was almost stronger.  
  
"So Granger how was your summer?" Hermione looked at him. He was being almost civil to her, he even said more then Harry and Ron had. "Why do you want to know, Malfoy?" Draco frowned. "Aren't I allowed to ask a question?" He raised an eyebrow. |Oh no, oh no, stop it Hermione, this can not be happening, you cannot be falling for Him!| Hermione was at a loss for words, and was saved by Prof. McGonagall entering the compartment. "Ah, the head boy and head girl. You two do know that you both share a common room?" Hermione's eyes shot up and her head turned to stare at the Professor. "What?" Draco also looked up. "Yes, the head boy and head girl always have, you'll get the password and where it's located when we arrive." McGonagall was interrupted by the prefects entering the compartment. She explained how everything worked and let them all go. Hermione walked back to the compartment with Harry and Ron. She sat down and listened to them ramble on about Quiddich.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts and entered the great hall. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron. Dumbledore stood and made his speech, and then the food appeared. Ron, as usual, dug in right away. Harry talked a little, but also mostly ate. Hermione didn't speak, and didn't eat much either. Towards the end of the meal, she looked over to the Slythern table, at Draco's back. |Oh no, oh no, oh no! I have a crush on him!| She came to the realization and almost jumped up, but held back.  
  
Draco was talking with his 'friends'. Okay, he wasn't talking; Pansy Parkinson was filling him in on her summer. She was leaning on his arm. Every so often she'd say how much she had missed him. He felt eyes on his back and shook Pansy off. He turned around and caught Hermione turning her head sharply back to Harry and Ron. He caught himself looking at her brown hair. |She's a mudblood and a Gryffindor too.| He was falling for her, just as she for him.  
  
Hermione noticed that almost everybody was getting up to leave. She stood and headed for the door. Prof. McGonagall caught her arm. "Miss. Granger, would you care to stay a minute? I need to fill you in on your living quarters." Hermione nodded. Prof. McGonagall also caught Draco. "Now you two, I will show you where you live, you things are already there." McGonagall left and Hermione followed. Draco left after them.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it, I promise it'll get better! Just PLEASE review! I need them! Oh and I don't mind mean reviews either! Oh and also, thoughts are in | | 's 


	2. Kisses and Feelings

Chapter 2- Kisses and Feelings  
  
McGonagall took them to the 5th floor and lead them down a hall. She stopped at a painting of a Head girl and Head boy. McGonagall stepped aside. "The password is Spider Legs" Hermione snickered. "I wonder what Ron would say to that" she mumbled.  
  
They entered the common room. It was a mixture of the Gryffindor common room and the Slythern common room. Hermione looked around and found the stairs to the separate dorms. She also found signs above them. The sign over the staircase on the right read "Head Girl" and above the left read "Head Boy". Hermione started to climb her staircase when she stopped. "Draco," Draco turned at the use of his name. "Why'd you call me Draco?" Hermione bit her lip. "Okay then, Malfoy, why were you civil to me?" Draco frowned and mumbled something like "I liked Draco better" but tried to answer the question. "Um, well I, umm" Hermione frowned. "If you don't know now, tell me tomorrow." With that she entered her dorm and fell asleep, in her robes.  
  
Draco watched her go and fell onto the chair. I can't like her, how can I like her? She's a Gryffindor, and a mudblood! Draco sighed and sat for a moment before heading up his stairs to bed.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with a sigh. She got up and changed her clothes. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have any classes. She went into her new commenroom and sat on a chair. It was 6 AM in the morning, Hermione couldn't really sleep in. She pulled out a book and opened it to the page she was on.  
  
Draco awoke a few minutes after Hermione, although he had no way of knowing so. He got dressed and headed downstairs. He saw Hermione curled up on the couch, reading a book. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her. "Good morning, 'Mione." Hermione jumped as his arms wrapped around her. She closed the book at looked at his arms. "Draco, what are you doing? And why'd you call me 'Mione?" Draco smirked and removed his arms. He went over and sat down beside her. "Why'd you call me Draco?" She blushed and he smiled.  
  
His stomach growled and he glared at the clock. "Darn, they don't serve breakfast until 8:00!" Hermione smirked, but it was cut short by the growl of her stomach.  
  
Draco snickered and she hit him on the arm. He smiled and kissed her, brushing his lip onto hers, barely touching them. He stood up, and without a word walked back up to his dorm.  
  
Hermione's heart was beating fast. 'Draco just kissed me and I liked it! I can't believe he'd kiss me, and I can't believe I liked it!' Hermione just sat there. Her she finally managed to take a few deep breaths. 'Why am I so worked up over one little kiss? It wasn't even really a kiss if you think about it.' She smiled. Draco Malfoy had kissed her, the thought finally sunk in.  
  
Draco sat down on his bed. He had kissed Hermione Granger, the mudblood, and he'd liked it. He wondered if she felt the same. He sat on his bed, deep in thought  
  
Hermione pulled out her book again. She read for a while then looked up at the clock again. It was 7:50, breakfast in ten minutes. She stood up and went to the door, about to leave.  
  
Draco also noticed the time and headed down to the common room. He caught Hermione before she left. "Hermione!" She turned. "Y-Yes Draco?" He walked up closer to her. "Did you like that?" She pretended to look confused. "Like what?" He crossed his arms. "Did you like when I kissed you?" Hermione opened her mouth to ask him why he wanted to know, but changed her mind and closed it. She bit her lip and nodded. Draco smiled. "Well, we'd better go and get breakfast," She turned to leave, but he stopped her. "Hermione, just one thing," she turned back to him. "Yes Draco?" He kissed her again, this time though he held it longer. They didn't notice the door swinging open and the astounded stares of the few first years walking by. They did however pull away when they heard a gasp from another first year; luckily they were the only ones to see. Hermione turned and looked at all the faces around her. She blushed and ran off towards the dinning hall.  
  
Draco scowled. One kid tried to run, but he grabbed the back of his jacket. He stared at the few kids around; a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. It was only little Huffelpuffs and one or two Ravenclaws. "If ANY of what you just saw gets out, I will personally beat you all up, and then I will have Granger kill you." They kids' eyes opened in shock and they scattered. Draco headed for the Great hall. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Hermione sat down with Harry on one side, Ginny on the other and Ron across from Harry. Hermione ate in silence. Ginny was chattering away, but when she realized Hermione wasn't paying attention she stopped. "I see you've got the love bug Hermione. You've got it bad. Just name the guy." Ginny smiled and Hermione looked up. 'How did she- Oh...' Hermione knew why Ginny was such and expert, she still liked Harry. Hermione sighed and said the first thing she had said all meal. "I'll never tell and you'll never find out!"  
  
Draco also ate in silence, with Pansy hanging onto his arm and telling him how she had missed him in the Slythern common room. Finally she made him mad. "Get off me Pansy" he snapped. She stared at him. "Draco, you can't talk to me like that!" she pouted and he stood up. He shook her off his arm. "I can and I will!" He left the room and headed for the heads common room.  
  
Hermione watched with interest. Ginny noticed and smiled. "So you like Malfoy." She whispered so that only Hermione could hear. Hermione gasped. "What? Why would you say that? Ginny, come here for a minute!" Hermione stood up and pulled Ginny out of the Great hall. Ginny smiled. "Come on Hermione! Admit it!" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. They were standing outside the Great Hall. "Fine, I like him okay? He kissed me today" Ginny smiled. "Good job Hermione, he likes you too!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You go back to breakfast, I'm not hungry" Ginny smiled. "See you later Hermione" Hermione nodded and headed back up the stairs and Ginny entered the Great Hall again.  
  
Draco sat up in the common room. |That damn Pansy, why does she always have to be so stupid?| Just then Hermione walked in and he smiled. She sat down in a chair. "Draco, about earlier, why'd you kiss me?" It wasn't that she hadn't liked it, but she really wanted to know. Draco smiled. "You should sit down" "I am sitting down" He rolled her eyes. "Well, Hermione, I like you, in fact, I think I love you." Hermione's eyes grew big. "Draco, can you repeat that, I don't think I heard it right." Draco sighed. "You heard it!" She sighed. "But I don't believe it" "So you don't like me?" "Yes, I like you" she started to cry. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. She was now sitting on the couch beside him. He put and hand under her chin, gently forcing her face up to look at his. He wiped her face off with the back of his hand. "What's wrong?" Hermione stared into his gray eyes. "Draco, I-I love you!" He smiled and kissed her. She relaxed into the kiss as did he. Their arms were around each other and she was almost sitting on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Like? Well please review! Pretty pretty please with cherries on top! It might not be the best, I'm a little tired, so tell me what you think, until you read again,  
Junkie 


	3. She's MINE! But I can't tell anybody

Chapter- 3 She's MINE! But I can't tell anybody  
  
Hermione pulled away from him. Another tear ran down her face. He wiped it away. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, he hugged her back. She let go of him and leaned back on the couch, once more a tear rolled down her face. "Hermione, what's wrong?" "Draco, I love you, and from what I understand, you feel the same, but we can't be together" He frowned. "Why?" "Because, we're enemies, in different houses, and my friends would kill you if they found out" "But they don't have to find out!" "But they will!" "How?" Hermione sighed. "Harry and Ron know everything about me, they know when I'm happy, and why, and when I'm sad. And also you don't wanna date a mudblood!" Draco's eyes grew wide in shock "Why would you say that? I love you!" "No you don't! You can't! You're just teasing me!" "Would I do that?" "YES!" "Well I've changed; it was the way I was brought up! And I love you, look into my eyes, you tell me if I'm lying" Hermione stared into his gray eyes and gasped. "Your n-not!" "See?" "I guess, but somebody will find out sooner or later!" "We'll deal with that when it happens" Draco kissed her and once again she relaxed into the kiss. |He's a good kisser, I can't believe it!| Hermione's heart was beating fast.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the halls to the 5th floor. They came to Hermione's room and heard nothing from inside. Harry was standing behind Ron. Ron raised a hand to knock, but Harry grabbed it. "Are you sure we have to see her?" Ron shook his head. "Mate, you love the girl, she'll have to find out sooner or later." Ron knocked. From inside, Hermione pulled away from Draco. "I have to get the door; it's probably Harry and Ron." "Just leave it, they'll go away sooner or later!" Draco pleaded. "They'll break it down if I don't open it!" Hermione walked over to the door and opened it, Draco pulled out a book.  
  
Harry followed Ron inside. Ron turned to Draco, "Malfoy, can you leave? We have some things to talk about" Draco smirked. "Na, I'm fine where I am" Hermione gave him a pleading look that Harry and Ron couldn't see. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, heading for his dorm. Hermione sat down on the couch. "Was there something you needed to tell me?" Ron pushed Harry forward. "Um, Hermione, umm" Ron elbowed him in the ribs. "Hermione-I-like- you." He said it fast and Hermione had to think for a minute before figuring out what he was saying. Hermione's eyes grew big and she gulped. "Wow Harry. Umm, I don't know what to say." Ron smiled. "Harry, I have some homework to do, I'll meat you back in the Gryffindor common room." Ron left and Harry glared at him. "S-so Hermione, umm, well umm." Draco heard the door close and came back down stairs. "Hermione, are they gone ye-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Harry. "Oh, well I guess not." Hermione looked to Draco; her eyes were still wide in horror. She turned back to Harry. "H-Harry, it's really nice, but umm, you're my best friend, and umm, well, I already have a boyfriend." Hermione bit her lip, and then ran from the room, heading for the library.  
  
Draco glared at Harry. "You like her, Potter? I never though I'd see the day, but you can't have her!" "And why is that, Malfoy?" Draco smirked. "Because, she's mine!" Harry gasped, and Ron, who had had his ear pressed to the door also gasped. Ron went back in; Hermione hadn't fully closed the door. "Malfoy? And 'Mione?" He thought for a minute. He came over to stand beside his friend. "Hum, Hermione Malfoy, it does have a nice ring to it. But did I hear that right? Malfoy, is with Hermione?" Harry glared at Malfoy in anger. "I don't believe you Malfoy, I really don't, in fact, I can't believe you! Hermione would never ever like you!" Draco smirked. "Alas, she does. Get over it Potter, you can't have your way on this one, now get out!" Harry and Ron left the room in shock, going back towards the Gryffindor common room. Draco stuck his head out from the 'door'. "And if ANY of this ever gets out, I will kill you, with my bare hands." He slammed the door and sat down on the couch.  
  
Hermione sat in the library. |I wonder if Draco told them, I'd better get back.| Hermione stood up and left the library, heading back for her common room. She arrived and entered. She sat down beside Draco. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Did you tell them?" She asked, staring into his eyes. He sighed. "Yes, I did. But, I threatened to kill them if they told anyone. I'm sorry, but it was the only thing that would get rid of them." She nodded, "its okay Draco." He smiled and kissed her softly again. Her eyes diverted to the clock. "Wow, it's already 6 PM?" Draco also looked up. "Well then, let's go to dinner." He stood up and offered her a hand. She stood without taking it. "You go first; I'll come in a few minutes." He nodded and left, looking at her once more with a smile, a true smile.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione also left the common room. She was on her way to the Great Hall when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into and empty classroom. It wasn't Draco, or Harry, or even Ron, but Pansy Parkinson. "Well, mudblood, are you happy? Draco isn't even talking to me anymore, and I've caught him staring at you!" Hermione frowned. "It's not like Dr-Malfoy has anything to do with me!" "Ya right mudblood! Draco likes you, and ignores me! You're gonna pay!" She raised her wand. "Curcio!" (A/N I'm not sure if I spelled that right,) Hermione fell to the floor screaming. Pansy held the cruse for a good five minutes and then left the injured girl alone, closing the classroom door.  
  
Draco looked around, then back to his watch. Hermione wasn't there yet, in fact, she was ten minutes later then she said she would be. |She's never late; I better go check on her.| just as Draco was about to get up, Pansy said something. "And guess what I did, Draco!" Draco stared at her. "I hurt the poor little mudblood!" Draco held back a gasp. "Where is she?" he asked casually. "In a classroom on the third floor!" Draco stood up and ran from the dinning hall to the third floor. When he got there he walked along the hall. Near the end by the other staircase he heard a dry sob. He opened the door and found an almost unconscious Hermione lying on the floor. She was cut bruised and bloody. "Bloody hell! Pansy's a *swear word here* git!" Hermione smiled lightly and then everything blacked out.  
  
Hermione woke up later in the hospital, Draco leaning over her. He saw her eyes open and he smiled. He sat up. "She's awake!" Madame Pomphery walked over briskly and handed Hermione a potion. "Take this, it will help you feel better and clean up most of you cuts and bruises." Hermione drained the potion and gagged. "Yuck, what was in that? Cow plop?" Draco smirked.  
  
Dumbledore walked down the halls. He had heard that his student had been hurt and was going to check on her. He entered the Hospital. "How is she Poppy?" he asked, walking over to where Madame Pomphery, Hermione and Draco were. "She seems to be fine Albus." Dumbledore nodded and sat down beside Hermione's bed, across from Draco. "So Hermione, what happened?" Draco helped Hermione prop herself up. "Well I was coming to dinner, and Pansy Parkinson gr-" She couldn't finish the word because Pansy had put a charm on her. She couldn't tell what had happened. She opened her mouth again, but nothing came out. She tried once more. "I can't say what happened, Draco, you know!" Draco stared at her, "Pansy Parkinson grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom, there sh-" Draco also couldn't finish. He turned to Dumbledore. "We can't tell what happened, there's a curse, you know of it." Dumbledore nodded. "I will talk to Miss. Parkinson." As he left Draco smirked. "It's not going to be Miss Parkinson much longer." Hermione frowned "what do you mean?" "You know what I mean, she's getting married, and she still wants me. What a fickle."  
  
A/N Well I hope you liked this chapter, I need some more ideas, writers block is taking me over! GAHHH! 


End file.
